Drawer assemblies incorporating a bezel that receives and hold a sliding drawer are well known in the art. Such assemblies also incorporate a separate latch mechanism connected to the drawer and bezel. Such separate latch mechanisms typically have many component parts driving up the costs of the manufacturing, assembling and servicing processes.
This document relates to a new and improved drawer assembly wherein the latch mechanism is an integral part of the drawer and bezel. Advantageously, this effectively reduces component parts, reduces the cost of manufacturing and reduces the cost of assembly. Fewer parts also mean more reliable and dependable performance over a long service life as well as fewer warranty repairs. Thus, the present drawer assembly represents a significant advance in the art.